Talk:Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
Why Calling Both Violet? Why are the spirits now referred to as "violet-haired woman" and "violet-haired girl"? They both have the same hair colour, so it is not a very helpful way of distinguishing between them. I'm sure something better could be thought of than the previous tall half and masked half monikers, but using the "masked girl" or whatever variation on it made it much easier to distinguish between them. 13:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Older or younger could also be a good option. ::Problem with that, Kami, is they're both the same age, since they're both Shunsui's Zanpakutō spirit. I chose those monikers based on the comments made about them in the English dub of the anime, which almost gave us distinguishable names for them like Saru and Hebi, only to cruelly pull it away. Anyhow, if it's determined that they need different monikers and there's enough consensus on one, I'm willing to make the change here and later across the episode pages when I go through them again.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Now we know from the manga now that older one is Ohana, younger is Okyo, wouldn;t it make sense to chance the way the page is written using those names. I think it would be less awkward than it currently is. Not awkward at all in fact. Ill do the changes myself if thats okay with everyone, I dont mean to create work for anyone else, just want to check first. Also I wont object if a less experienced editor wants to give it a go to get some experience at editing. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 22:22, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Saw that the change had been made yesterday, but never thought to thanks whoever made the change. So, thank you. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) shortest half name in the last chapter they say the second half is nanao zampakuto... and her name is kyoukotsu we will have to separate the two spirit? or at least say that somewere? --Nitram86 (talk) 15:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) we'll wait until it's further explained Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:24, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :It was determined that the zanpakuto spirits were just hiding Nanao's Zanpakuto (of a completely different name) and that they are still very much Shunsui's zanpakuto.-- Didn't Shunsui call the taller one Ohana, and the shorter one Okyō? Yatanogarasu (talk) 15:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :From what I understand, Katen (花天), who Shunsui refers to by the nickname "Ohana" (お花), created Kyōkotsu (狂骨), nicknamed "Okyō" (お狂), for the purpose of hiding Shinken Hakkyōken at the request of Nanao's mother. The nicknames each share a Kanji with their respective "half" of the name. Whether or not this means that Shunsui's Zanpakutō was originally just "Katen" long before his brother married an Ise, we can't say at the moment. ::I think you misunderstood what Yatanogarasu meant. He was asking about why Katen and Kykotsu were used instead of Ohana and Okyo. At least I think he what they meant. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. Perhaps maybe we can have "Ohana" and "Okyo" as their respective nicknames. Also, doesn't Ohana mean "family" in Hawaiian terms? Poweltav (talk) 00:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::@SternRitterÄs - Because their real names are Katen and Kyōkotsu, Ohana and Okyō are nicknames. ::@Poweltav -The Hawaiian thing is complete coincidence. hana means "flower" in Japanese. Kubo's not getting anything from Lilo and Stitch. Quote switching I would like to suggest switching the page's main quote with the following from below "Mean I may be, but I am your sword, your companion, choking back her own desires, sworn to be by your side until the end". I think that this quote describes her character better, plus it's actually from the manga instead of filler. What do you think? Timjer (talk) 13:01, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :That quote wasn't available when we voted on the page quotes, and I like it, but we went with the current one to begin with because it describes both spirits, not just the one who talks. Hence why I still prefer it.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:16, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Splitting page Ok, I had just had an idea. So how about we split the page between Katen and Kyokotsu? What I mean is similar to the Soul King Palace Residents page. Upper half of the page dedicated to one, the lower half dedicated to the other. I'm saying this because while both are indeed one half of Katen Kyokotsu, the two halves are still vastly different in personality, appearance, voice, and all that. So it doesn't feel right to group them as a single character. Especially since Shunsui implies Katen was the original one and split off Kyokotsu from herself later on. I'd also suggest doing the same to Zabimaru's page. What do you think? Timjer (talk) 16:10, September 15, 2019 (UTC) :Hmm. I'm tentatively okay with the idea of splitting this page, but not Zabimaru's - the canon spirit is just one being with two heads, like Aaroniero, and the filler spirit(s) spend most of the time together anyway (in addition to attacking in tandem and all that), so it wouldn't really make as much sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:31, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ::So, I've started work on it on the sanbox page. It's still very much a work in progress (and is bigger than I thought it would be), but I'd like to know what you think of it so far. Timjer (talk) 08:42, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ::P.S.: Xil, if you don't mind, could you perhaps help me get some better profile images for both of them? Maybe a few more colored manga images? Thanks! Timjer (talk) 08:59, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Sure thing, gimme a day or so.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:00, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :Im not opposed to it for here, but I agree with X that Zabimaru would be better kept as it is. I think the sandbox looks good so far. 19:54, September 19, 2019 (UTC)